The Kong Wedding (Updated)
by Yakko 42
Summary: Hey guys, I deleted the first one because I wrote that when I was 10 or 11 and it was crappy, So I hope you enjoy this one. I'm remaking this so PLZ be patient. I still have to finish Larry's girlfriend.


**Okay guys I re did this story because I wrote this about 4 years ago when I was 10 or 11. I wasn't that goo so now I'm editing the story and this will be longer! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARATERS EXCEPT DIAMOND AND CARLY. **

**NOTE:DIAMOND WILL BE KNOWN AS NIYA (JAPANESE WORD FOR DIAMOND ^-^ **

The Kong Wedding

(the Continuing of the Donkey Kong drinks the golden Potion.)

"will you marry me?" asked Diddy, kneeling to Dixie.

"Yes! Yes Diddy, I will!"replied Dixie, as she cried tears of joy!

Later that day they were discussing thr marriage.

"Yeah..."Diddy said. "But it'll cost A LOT OF MONEY!"

Dixie sighed, and slapped him.. He fell to the floor."Well duh! That's why we're going to have Funky help us out! He can make the rings!."

Diddy rubbed his cheek, and sighed. "Okay if you say so..."

Dixie walked over to the door. "I'm going to tell our family members, you can get funky to help us out, Kay!?"

Diddy nodded and got up, as she lefted and closed the door. _She hits hard...but how in te world did I get myself into his mess?_

"Tiny! I have good news to tell you!" Dixie said, knocking on her room door.

"What's the news, I'd be glad to hear it." She came out of her hut, smiling at her big sister.

"Well, Diddy asked me to marry him, and we're having a wedding cermony.I was wondering if you'd be the Maid of honor!"

Tiny hugged her sister, and laughed happily. "Of course! I do! I can't wait for your wedding!"

Dixie smiled, and laughed with her. "Thanks so much! I'm so happy!"

They released thier hug. "So when is it? and Have you told anyone else?" Tiny asked.

"Nope, I haven't really, but I'm on my way to. and it'll be in a few weeks." Dixie replied, happily, as she turned to leave.

"Okay! I will be there!" Tiny waved in happiness.

Dixie walked towards Chunky's hut, as her heart skipped a beat. _I'm so happy that Tiny agreed to be my maiden of honor! Now I've gotta tell everyone else!_

With Diddy...

"Um..."Diddy said, as he walked into Funky's workshop cabin.

Funky was at his desk working on some boat project.(If you played DKC3 and collceted all of the bonus coins then you know what I'm talking about!) He turned and saw diddy at the entarce.

"Diddy! Don't just stand there, come on in. What'd you need?"

"Um...well...Dixie and I are getting married in-"

"MARRIED!? OH WELL SAY NO MORE! I"LL MAKE THOSE RINGS IN NO TIME!" Funky said,

Diddy smiled. "Thanks! I knew we could count on you!"

"I will get em done as soon as possible!" Funky waved as Diddy left his cabin.

_Now I need to get to DK to tell him the news! _Diddy said, smiling.

"Hey! Diddy!" a voice called from behind him.

"Diddy turned and saw Wrinkey Kong.

"Oh Wrinkey! I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" She looked at him and smiled.

Diddy turned around, and almost had a heart attack. He forgot that Wrinkey died, and was now a spirt. "Um...Dixie and I are getting married an we're inviting you to come!"

Wrinkey placed her hands together. "Wonderful! I'll see you at the wedding. What day is it?"

"In the few weeks."

"Okay then, I'll be there!" and with that, her spirte went away.

Diddy sighed, and continued on...

Later that day, Diddy found Dixie having a converation with Chunky.

"Hey guys!" He called, running over to them.

"Hi, Diddy! I just got done telling Chucky about the wedding ceremony!" Dixie said

"I'm surpised that YOUR getting married. No one ever got married in this family...Except for cranky...but that was a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time ago." Chunky said.

"I Can't belive we're getting married before DK does." Diddy added in.

"Wait a mintue...I just relized that we need someone to make our banana cake!" Dixie said, with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah..that's not good..." Diddy said, with an emberrsed mark on his head.

"I know! what about going to go see candy? huh? I bet she'd do it for you!" Chunky said, pointing to her cafe.

Dixie smiled. "Yeah! That's perfect! Let's go, Diddy!" Dixie said, getting up and walking over to her cafe, with Diddy behind her.

But what they didn't know was King K Rool was spying on them! that idiotic...*Glares at me...* I mean...nice croc is always doing good thing to help the community.

"Shut up, stupid Narrator! Anyways, I can't wait to crash the party! when I do, those Kongs will never know what hit them! HAHAHAHA!" He laughed..er, snickered.

**That's it, There will be chapters. I'm so working on:**

**re writing the other old stories, and Larry's girlfriend. Plz R,R, and R. (Or relax, read, and review.) Thank you! I hope you like the newer verison of the story than it's orginal! ^-^ **

**Til next time kids!**


End file.
